A Dreamer's Dream
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: I may not be the dream you want to come true, but I'll always be the person in love with you. Xianghua x Cassandra, AU-ish, OOC-ness.
1. A Dreamer's Dream

**~ A Dreamer's Dream ~**

_I do not own the "Soul" series_

**A/N - This is my first time writing about Soul Calibur so please bare with me, and please review**

* * *

Back against a cherry blossom tree, Xianghua was sleeping peacefully, a small smile was gracing her face.

She had been begging Kilik for a small break from their ambition driven journey, and finally he granted it to her. Xianghua decided she deserved a little sleep. She choose the sturdiest tree she could find, one overlooking a shimmering lake, surrounded by multicolored flowers.

"Perfect!" Xianghua breathed, taking in her current surrounding. She rested up against the tree, preparing herself for a well earned rest. In no time, she was in a deep slumber, a nearby wind rustling by, playing with her dark chestnut hair, cherry blossom petals settled in her hair, and on her shoulders.

Even in her sleep, Xianghua looked content. The reason was because of a reoccurring dream she had. It including herself, as a princess in distress, and an unknown knight, rescuing her. She was determined this time to find out who her prince was...

_

* * *

_

_Xianghua was sitting on the window ledge of the tower she was condemned to live in. She was waiting patiently for her prince to come like he always did, and rescue her from the bleak, and dark place she called "home"._

_'Where is he?' She thought outloud, twirling a single strand of hair around her finger. The sun was going down, and clouds were rolling in. Suddenly, like a dagger opening up the sky, a streak of lighting could be seen, followed by a blood curdling, loud, booming of thunder._

_"EEEKKK!!!" Xianghua shrieked. She hated the thunder. Closing the window, she let herself slide against the wall, and cried softly, head buried in her knees._

_"Xianghua?" A voiced asked, settling them self down beside her. Xianghua couldn't make out the person, her vision was blurred from her tears, the only thing she could make out was that the person was covered with armor. Recognizing her prince immediately, Xianghua threw her arms around them. The prince chuckled, and caressed her hair._

_"I'm..so...so...glaadd...you're here..." Xianghua cried, nestling herself closer to her prince. The prince smiled, and kissed the top of her head. Xianghua giggled, and kissed them back, slightly knocking them over. They both remained in their position, until the thunder finally stopped. Xianghua sighed in relief, and cuddled with her prince, who she still had no idea who they were._

_"Umm...I know this is kinda random, but, can I see what you look like, without the helmet?" _

_"Well..." The prince began, sighing. Xianghua looked disappointed. After seeing the disheartened Xianghua, t__he prince nodded slowly, and hesitantly removed the mask revealing a young, blond haired female._

_"Ca...Cassandra?!!"_

_

* * *

_

Xianghua woke up when someone violently shook her shoulders.

"Time to get up, Xianghua." Kilik ordered, helping her up. He saw the puzzled expression on her face, so he asked her what was wrong.

"Hm? Oh nothing...Let's go!" Xianghua raced ahead. Kilik shrugged, and followed.

_'How could my prince be Cassandra this whole time?' _Xianghua just couldn't wrap herself around the idea. She knew she loved Kilik, but....was it possible that she might love another?

* * *

**Yes, very corny ending. **

**I'm not so sure if I'm going to make this a one-shot or a full story, what do you all think?**


	2. In Denial

**~ A Dreamer's Dream - Chapter 2 ~**

_I do not own the characters from the "Soul" series_

* * *

"Sophitia?!" Cassandra called, searching for her older, blond sister. She'd never, not once, would she have considered going to Sophitia for advice, but she needed someone to talk to.

"Where are you?!" Cassandra stomped her feet in a childish manner. She had been searching for her sister awhile, and had not yet found her. What Cassandra hated about Sophitia was that she'd pop out randomly, and unexpectingly...like right now...

"I'm right here Cassandra, calm down." Sophitia strode to Cassandra calmly. "Now you said you wanted to talk to me?" Cassandra nodded, anxiously. They both settled down in chairs facing opposite each other. Right away, Sophitia could tell something serious was troubling her sister, Cassandra kept shifting her weight to the side, and wouldn't focus on her. Cassandra knew her sister was waiting on her by the look in her eye, so she decided just to come out and say it.

"Sophitia...is it wrong to like....girls?" Cassandra's face turned dark crimson, as she fiddled her fingers shyly. Although she was usually, outspoken and tough on the exterior, when it came to love, she was a shy little girl. Sophitia cocked her head to the side, confused.

"As friends? Sisters? Mothers?" Cassandra shook her head. "....Shopclerks?!" Sophitia did not want to believe her sister was gay, she just couldn't.

"AS A LOVER DAMMIT!!" Cassandra blurted out, in a tone mixed with embarrassment, anger, and annoyance. Sophitia blinked a few times, unable to process the information. She was silent for a long time, Cassandra wondered if she should just get up, and leave. Finally, Sophitia took a deep breath, and tried her best to further understand the situation.

"You're in love with a _girl_?"

"No! Well...I dunno...it started off as me dreaming about Xianghua...

"Who?" Sophitia intercepted. Cassandra sighed.

"I met her when I met Kilik...anyway I didn't think much of it, but I kept having it."

"Well? What was this dream about?" Cassandra shook her head 'no' vigorously, as a deep red blush spread on her face.

"Oh come on Cass, you can tell me." Sophitia touched Cassandra's hand to reassure her. Cassandra brought her head down, and quickly said,

"In the dream, Xianghua was a princess, and I was her prince." When she was finished, she was out of breath. Sophitia couldn't help it, as she cracked a small smile.

"See? This is why I don't ask you for advice!" Cassandra huffed, and started to walk away. Sophitia grabbed Cassandra's arm, and forced her to look at her.

"Cassandra, there's nothing wrong with being gay, if you do have feelings for this, Xiangkwa--

"Xianghua." Cassandra corrected.

"Isn't that the same...? Well anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you need to accept your feelings."

"But..but I! I can't be gay! I just can't be!" Cassandra pulled out of Sophitia's grip, and resided in her room for the rest of the night, where she had _that_ dream again..

* * *

_Cassandra stood outside Xianghua's door, wondering if she should open it. She could hear Xianghua crying from inside, it troubled her. Her curiosity, overcoming her fear, she opened the door._

_"Xianghua?" Cassandra asked, sitting beside Xianghua. She turned to her, she didn't recognize her right away, but when she did, Xianghua lunged at Cassandra. Cassandra chuckled, and stroked her chestnut brown hair._

_"I'm..so...so...glaadd...you're here..." Xianghua cried, nestling herself closer to her Cassandra. She smiled, and kissed the top of Xianghua's head. She giggled in response, and kissed Cassandra back, knocking her back some. They remained in that position until it had stopped thundering. Xianghua sighed, and cuddled closer with Cassandra. _

_"Umm...I know this is kinda random, but, can I see what you look like, without the helmet?" Cassandra froze. If she revealed herself to Xianghua, she might not like what she saw. Xianghua probably wanted a daring, and hansome man, not a bleach blond girl!_

_"Well..." Cassandra began, sighing. Xianghua looked rather upset, Cassandra hated seeing her like that, so she began removing her helmet._

_'YOU IDIOT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice was screaming in her head, telling her to stop, but she hated seeing Xianghua sad. With the helmet removed, Cassandra was finally revealed to her princess. Xianghua was shocked, mouth opened, as she shouted,_

_"Ca..Cassandra?!"_

* * *

Sophitia woke up Cassandra the next day.

"Ughh..five more minutes please.." Cassandra murmured, tiredly.

"Come on get up, we need to go to the market place today."

"I don't wanna..." Cassandra mumbled. Sophitia sighed, her sister could be so ignorant sometimes.

"Oh come on Cass! We're buy some groceries, maybe go out to eat, and hey, maybe you'll even see Xianghua.." Sophitia winked. Cassandra glared at her older sister.

"GET OUT!" Cassandra yelled, throwing the object closest to her at Sophtia, in this case it was her pillow. Sophitia chuckled, and left the room. Their mornings was always like this, Sophitia would tease Cassandra, they'd have a friendly sisterly banter, Cassandra would throw something at her, and tell her to leave, Sophitia would leave to eat a muffin, then 25 minutes later they would both go out shopping, and forget all about it.

* * *

After Cassandra got ready (she took longer than normal..I wonder why?), she and Sophitia traveled to the market square.

"You wait here Cassandra, I just need to buy some fruit from the vendor over there, now don't wander off." Cassandra pouted.

"I am not a child!" Sophitia smiled, and ruffled her sister's hair.

"I'll be right back." Sophitia walked over to the stand, a greasy man was running it. The fruit didn't look all too fresh, neither did he really.

"What'cha need, baby?" The man asked. Sophitia shuddered, and returned to Cassandra's side.

"Well that was pointless." Sophitia mumbled.

"Good are we done here?! Let's go!" Cassandra tugged on her sister's arm, nervously.

"What's the rush? We just got here!"

"Cassandra? Oh, hey Cassandra!" A voice called.

"Fuck." Cassandra groaned. "Great they saw us....Can we please go now Sop-Sophitia?!!"

* * *

**A/N - Ooooh who is this mysterious person? The suspense is even killing me! XD Anyway please review! Oh and sorry if Sophitia/Cassandra seem OOC....**


	3. What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt You

**~ A Dreamer's Dream - Chapter 3 ~**

_I still don't own anything..._

* * *

Sophitia was gone, probably to greet the unknown person who addressed Cassandra. Cassandra sighed sadly as she followed suit, confirming her hunch that the unknown person was indeed, Xianghua and Kilik. Kilik had a handful of bags in his arms, mostly food, and Xianghua was looking down at her feet, with a flushed face.

_'Of all the people I had to bump into..it had to be __her__!' _Cassandra groaned inwardly.

"Hello, you must be Kilik, and Xianghua, my sister has told me _so _much about you." Sophitia grinned, extending her hand out towards the pair.

"Oh really?" Kilik questioned, gladly taking the female's hand.

"Yes..like the othe-OW!" Cassandra had elbowed her sister's rib, hard I might add.

"Well we outta be going...because...my goldfish..died.." Cassandra mentally facepalmed herself at the stupid excuse she made up. She should've thought more about it, but she wanted to get away from Xianghua before her sister suggested-

"Hey, me and Cass were just about to go eat, do you guys wanna come?"

_'Please say no, please say no, please say no!'_

"We'd love too! Right Xianghua?" Kilik turned to his unusually quiet friend.

"Erm...Uh-huh..." Xianghua forced a smile. Cassandra wouldn't admit it, but Xianghua looked breath takingly beautiful, when she put on a real one.

"Great! Come on Cass!" Sophitia grabbed Cassandra's arm, and led the way to a small café, not to far away from where they were.

"I hate you." Cassandra grumbled, squirming away from her sister's tight grip.

"I know." Sophitia flashed her a smile, and all four of them, entered the café...

* * *

Sophitia made sure to sit next to Kilik, forcing Xianghua, and Cassandra to sit next to each other. Xianghua's attention was focused on the beer menu, she didn't drink but she didn't want to look at Cassandra, she knew she'd blush, while Cassandra's was directed out the window.

"So what is everyone going to get?" Sophitia quered, after too many pain stingingly, silent minutes passed by. Cassandra quickly skimmed her untouched menu, and randomly picked the first thing she saw.

"Uhh..I'm gonna get the..turkey..pa..pa--"

"Panini? Cassandra you hate turkey..." Sophitia answered, giving Cassandra a curious look.

"Well...You know that saying..If you hate something...Eat it?" An awkward silence fell upon the table. Xianghua pointed at her menu.

"I'm gonna get..that!" Xianghua pointed to a picture of beef goulash. It looked repulsive, but they didn't bother to question her though, they might get a Cassandra answer. What seemed like forever, their waitress came to take their orders.

"Hey folks, I'm Erisa, and I'll be your server this evening, what will you have?" She seemed awfully energetic, she was most likely new.

"Flat water, thanks." Kilik said as stoic as usual.

"I'll have _Chandon Blanc de Noir _(a red wine)."

_'Oh god, Sophitia's gonna get drunk.'_

"And you two?" The waitress gestured towards Xianghua, and Cassandra.

"The _Pink Star _(a juice made of strawberries, rasberries, and lemonade)." Xianghua replied. Everyone turned their attention to Cassandra.

"Nothing." Cassandra replied, flatly. Erisa blinked a few times, and then walked away.

"Don't be so bitchy Cassandra." Sophitia whispered so low, so only Cassandra could hear.

"Well maybe if you hadn't force me here I _wouldn't_!" Cassandra crawled over Xianghua, abruptly, so she could excuse herself to the bathroom. Something inside Xianghua told her to follow, and so she did.

* * *

Cassandra splashed some water on her face, and looked into the mirror.

"I refuse to accept this, I am not in love with her, I just can't be." She looked down at her feet, she saw a pair of blue-ish shoes stand beside her own. Cassandra's heart started to beat faster, she could hear it beat outloud, only one person could do that to her. She turned around, towards the stranger, and whispered,

"Xianghua...."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry if this chapter is very short compared to the last, I'm starting to run out of ideas. I probably won't update as often, damn school...-_- Like I've asked before, review please. :)**


	4. Three Words, One Mistake

**~ A Dreamer's Dream - Chapter 4 ~**

_I don't own Soul Calibur or its characters_

* * *

"Cassandra! Is something wrong?" Xianghua asked, resting her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. She brushed Xianghua's hand off.

_'Of course there's something wrong! A million emotions are running through my head, I might love you, and Sophitia won't shut up about it!'_ But it wasn't like Cassandra could say any of that, so instead, she lied.

"No." Cassandra said, monotonously. Xianghua looked unconvinced.

"Listen, I know we might've just met some time ago...But...You can tell me anything..." She smiled warm-heartedly. When she said that, Cassandra saw something, it might've just been the light, but it looked like her eyes sparkled with pure adoration. Cassandra smiled, and hugged Xianghua.

"Thank you." She whispered. Xianghua nodded, her face a cherry red.

* * *

"I'm going to check up on them, they've been gone quite a long time." Sophitia said, excusing herself from the table. Kilik played with his fork dazed.

_'I wonder if its just me...' _He thought.

* * *

"Well, we better go; our food should be ready by now." Cassandra directed. Xianghua agreed, and turned the doorknob, only to be knocked back by an opposite force. She was flung into Cassandra, their lips crashed against each other. Sophitia stood in the doorway, a look of surprise, and disgust.

"Oh my..." Sophitia backed away slowly, before she took off in a run. Cassandra squirmed quickly away from Xianghua, panting, and blushing.

_'Did that just happen?' _Cassandra was in astonishment. Sure she dreamt about this moment, but she didn't picture it quite like this, or this soon, she still didn't know if her feelings for Xianghua were real. Deafening silence surrounded them, Cassandra decided to say something, seeing as how Xianghua was too preoccupied to even look at her.

"Umm...I'm going to see if my sister is alright." Cassandra scratched her head nervously, her blush starting to subside.

"Yeah." Xianghua's blush remained, if not, intensified. She walked out, leaving Xianghua to sit, and ponder, ponder at her situation. She loved Kilik to bits, but it seemed he was only interested in _Soul Calibur_. Xianghua never considered Cassandra as a lover, but when their lips met, she felt so light, she felt a spark, she felt...she felt...Xianghua touched her lips...she felt so in love...

* * *

Cassandra approached their table, only to find Kilik staring blankly at nothing.

"Kilik? Where's Sophitia?"

"How should I know?" Kilik retorted. Cassandra rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the café; she saw Sophitia sitting next to a fountain.

"Where did I go wrong." Sophitia murmured softly. Cassandra sat beside her.

"What?"

"Why? You can't be homosexual...Cassandra...love should be with a man, and a woman..." Sophitia stated, unhappily. That was what set Cassandra off. 25 hours ago Sophitia was going on, and on about how she should accept her feelings. Now shes saying girl love is..._wrong_?!

"I don't care what you say! I love Xianghua, and I don't care who knows!" At that moment, she wish she would've kept that to herself. Xianghua, and Kilik were standing nearby. Kilik didn't look too surprised, but Xianghua was in complete amazement. She would've fainted if it wasn't for Kilik supporting her. Cassandra didn't know what to feel right now, her emotions were in a whir. Xianghua opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Cassandra already knew what she was going to say, so she ran off, she didn't want to see anyone see her cry.

* * *

**A/N - Ahhhh I'm sorry for another uber short chapter! DX I promise I'll make the next (hopefully the last) one lengthier...**


	5. A Dream, Coming True?

**~ A Dreamer's Dream - Chapter 5 ~**

_I do not own the Soul Calibur series_

_Thank you to __Major Mike Powell III__, __Celestial Zodiac__, __Elvegale__, and __xenosagaluver__ for reviewing, and supporting this story; this last chapter is dedicated to you guys. I just hope it does not disappoint._

* * *

Cassandra didn't know where she was going now, she just needed to get away, get away from it all. Finally coming to a stop, and breathing heavily, Cassandra sat down at a small table, next to a coffee house. Personally, Cassandra didn't drink coffee, let alone, venture in a coffeehouse, but she loved the smell, the fresh, grounded up beans, the chocolate, the whip cream. The sweet aromas almost made her forgot why she ran over here in the first place until....

"Cassandra?!" Xianghua came running over to her. Cassandra tried to escape, but stumbled over her chair.

_'Damn chair...'_

"Cassandra please listen to me!" Xianghua's voice was pleading, it made Cassandra want to hear what she had to say. Xianghua was hesitant, but was able to walk up to Cassandra, and intertwined their hands together. "Why did you run away from me?"

"Because!" Because why? Why did Cassandra run away from her? Surely it wasn't because she was embarrassed. She really did love the girl, very dearly. It wasn't because she was afraid of Xianghua, maybe it was because she was afraid of rejection. Xianghua was this sweet, and beautiful flower, compassionate, and caring. She could do much better than Cassandra, rough, and tainted. Cassandra knew she couldn't have Xianghua, so why was she fooling herself, fooling her?

"I ran away from you...Because..." Cassandra was doing her best to hold it in, but she couldn't take it anymore. "Because for once in my life I was afraid!"

"Afraid? You?" Xianghua almost thought she was joking. "What could you be possibly afraid of?"

"Of rejection okay?!" Cassandra suddenly snapped, making Xianghua back up some. Cassandra sighed, and rubbed her temples with index fingers.

"I mean, come on, look at you, Xianghua, you're pretty, and kind-hearted, you could be with anyone you wanted, so why pick me. What's so great about me?" Cassandra kicked a pebble by her shoe. For once, Xianghua was frozen, speechless, she just didn't know how to answer. She was glad for the interruption that came suddenly. A, clearly homosexual, couple stepped out of the coffeehouse, hand-in-hand. One of the girls had long, red-ish, brown-ish hair, and wore a very preppy outfit. The other was the complete opposite, short, jet black hair, and she wore a very Gothic outfit. Xianghua looked over the couple, they were so different, but they must be so in love, if they can look past their differences, and be together.

"Well, you might not be _exactly _like me, but that's what I love about you."

_'Did Xianghua just say....Love?'_

"You're unpredictable, and fun, and..." Cassandra pecked Xianghua on the lips. When Cassandra pulled away, she was pulled right back into another kiss, It wasn't awkward, and unexpected like their first one, nor was it fantasied like the one in their dreams. This one was pure, and meaningful. They finally broke apart because, well, humans do need oxygen to survive. Cassandra rested her forehead against Xianghua's, and both girls smiled at each other.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Cassandra, honest I do." Xianghua chuckled, she could feel Cassandra's breath against her lips.

"And I love you." Cassandra said, stealing another kiss. Around this time, Kilik, and Sophitia walked in on the scene.

"Well....This has been a long break for us both..." Kilik sighed. Sophitia nodded, astonishingly.

"Yes, and I have a feeling, this isn't the end..."

* * *

A few days later, Xianghua was polishing her sword, preparing for the last chapter of her quest. What she didn't know was a certain blond was at her door. (Can anyone guess who it is? Siegfried maybe? Sophitia perhaps? You're getting warmer. Setsuka? Nope, Cassandra, but you probably already knew that. Actually I have no idea why I even typed that...I'm running out of ideas...¬_¬)

"Come in." Xianghua said, before even Cassandra knocked on the door.

"Hey babe!" She saw the sword, shining in Xianghua's hand, she feared for the worst. "Please tell me you're just polishing it for fun." Xianghua gulped, and got up from her sitting position. She knew she would dread this moment, she had been avoiding Cassandra for awhile, hoping this moment would never come.

"Well...Cassandra...I don't know how to break this to you...But...My break is over...I told myself that I'd find _Soul Edge_, being with you, doesn't change that." Xianghua replied bluntly. All was quiet for a moment, Cassandra didn't know how to feel, Xianghua was about to leave her, maybe forever, who knows if she'd come back. Cassandra brushed away any sadness that tried to come out, and softly muttered, 'Oh'. Before leaving, Cassandra stood in the door pane, and said,

"But..." Cassandra began. Xianghua turned to her. "Even if you might not make it, I won't forget our dream, I could never forget it." Xianghua nodded, tears sparkling in her brown eyes.

"I'll never forget it either, my sweet prince." She whispered. Xianghua got up, and held Cassandra, possibly for the last time, because Xianghua knew, it might be the last dream, she'll ever dream, and the last love, she'll always remember.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading more story, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
